Bonnie And Damon Do Babysitting
by ninni1821
Summary: Prompt: Bonnie and Damon are asked to babysit Katia, Stefan and Elena's daughter while the couple goes away for the weekend.


_**Prompt: Bonnie and Damon are asked to babysit Katia, Stefan and Elena's daughter while the couple goes away for the weekend.**_

_**Requirements: smut, public sex, 3000+ words**_

_**A/N: This is AU obviously. Umm no magic or vampirism but essentially the same things have happened as in the series thus far. I know I haven't update 'I do not hook up' and I'm like 5000% sure it's because I don't want it to end. That was my first story, my baby, yah know. In other news, who wants to be my Beta? I think it's time I get one and it would help me to keep on track and update my stories. Okay no more rambling. Bye.**_

**_Friday Afternoon_**

Bonnie stood at the entrance to the boarding house with her suitcase in one hand and her bag tucked under the other's arm. Four years, she had left Mystic Falls four years ago, right after Stefan and Elena's wedding. She left four years ago and she had had no intentions to return. That changed when Elena called asking Bonnie for a favor. Four years and not much had changed. She would still put Elena first, always. Bonnie waited patiently for someone to answer the doorbell after she rang it for the third time. Bonnie thought the best decision she had ever made was to leave Mystic Falls. It did wonders for both her physical and mental health. Bonnie reached for the doorbell once more when the door swung open. Standing before her was a petite little girl with dark brown hair and brownish green eyes. Her skin was pale with distinctive freckles on her nose. She looked exactly like her mother.

"Auntie Bonnie!" Katia exclaimed, rushing into the arms of the caramel-skinned girl in front of her. Bonnie outstretched her arms and welcomed her niece's embrace.

"Sorry, we had to call you away from Atlanta Bon." Elena remarked embracing her best friend.

"It's no problem Lena, you know I'm always available to help."

"I know, it's just that Caroline and Tyler are in South Africa and we couldn't reach Damon, you were the only choice."

"Once again I'll say it's okay; besides I missed my little sweet pea since your last visit!" Bonnie said nudging Katia's nose.

"Well, Stefan went out, but he should be back soon, I'll take your stuff upstairs."

Elena took Bonnie's suitcase from her and headed upstairs. Bonnie followed suit, while she tried to adjust herself to the new look of the boarding house. Elena had decided to add color to the walls and everything seemed more alive. They had redone the floors and windows. Bonnie liked the new look, she no longer felt like she was being haunted by their pasts. Elena entered one of the guest rooms that looked exceptionally well kept. The designs on the wall were amazing and Bonnie felt at home.

"This is your room, I hope you like it."

"I don't know, I'm pretty high maintenance now," Bonnie joked as she walked to the bed.

Katia rushed into the room, panting, "Mommy, mommy! Daddy's here with uncle Damon!"

"What!" Bonnie and Elena shout in unison.

_BDBD_

Damon heard the voices coming from upstairs and noted the blue hybrid outside. He faced Stefan with anger masking his eyes.

"Brother, explain."

Stefan shrugged and moved towards the stairs, "Bonnie is here."

"Why?" Damon questioned following him.

"Well, Elena invited her to babysit Katia for us when we leave for the weekend."

"But you knew I would be in town for the weekend, I could babysit Katia."

"True, but Elena had already called Bonnie and made plans with her plus you guys have unfinished business."

Damon knew exactly what 'unfinished business' Stefan was referring to and if Damon admitted it to himself he thought of his last encounter with Bonnie all the time. Damon entered the room where Elena, Bonnie and Katia were. Katia's face was beaming with excitement while Elena looked worried. Bonnie on the other hand, had a face that was completely void of emotions. Damon took the opportunity to check Bonnie out. She was wearing low rising jeans that fit her curves perfectly. Her top was scooped low in the front showing a hint of cleavage. Her hair was swept into a side pony tail revealing a small tattoo under her left ear. That's new. She wore no visible make up except for the pink shade of lip gloss on her lips. Bonnie Bennett looked amazing.

"Uncle Damon!" Katia's voice captured Damon from his thoughts. Damon scooped up the toddler into his arms.

"Hey princess, how are you?" he kissed her cheek.

"I missed you! I'm happy you and Aunt Bonnie are here! Are you staying?"

"Most definitely!"

"Yay!" she cheered, "you can meet my friends."

"I'm excited."

Bonnie watched the exchange between Damon and the toddler. He was gentle and sweet, something she knew he could be. He looked as well as expected. She allowed her eyes to roam over his body. He did look more built than previously and his eyes looked distinctively bluer. The suit he was wearing seemed to be perfectly sculpted to his body. She forced her mind to reject thoughts of their last encounter. Was she pissed Damon was here? Yes. Would she show it? No.

"Okay Katia, go to your room, it is nap time. Give mommy and daddy a kiss," Elena said to her daughter.

Katia hugged her mother and father giving each a kiss and 'I love you.' She made her way to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"She's so intelligent for a three year old," Damon stated moving towards Bonnie who physically stiffened.

"Damon," Elena turned to her brother-in-law with a scowl on her face, "why are you here?"

"I had plans to visit before I knew of your weekend adventure."

"Stefan did you know this?" Her husband simply averted his eyes. She turned to her best friend, "Bonnie, I didn't know Damon was visiting, I swear."

"It's okay Elena," Bonnie shrugged.

"I know you and Damon haven't been on the best terms but she wants him here and-"

"Elena, I said its okay."

"It's just I don't want you to leave and-"

"Oh my gosh, Elena shut the fuck up!"

"Bonnie, language!" Stefan asserted.

"Sorry," she apologized.

They stared at each other and after a few moments started laughing. Elena spoke for a few moments, telling them about all the rules for the house. Katia had a full schedule and either Bonnie or Damon was expected to be with her at all times. Stefan called a cab and moved the luggage downstairs. They sat for a few moments, exchanging more numbers and emergency contact information. Damon was half listening, half checking out Bonnie. Waiting for the moment they were alone so he could have the discussion they didn't have four years ago. There was a horn blown outside which meant the cab had arrived.

"Thank you guys so much again," Elena expressed, "it really means a lot to me."

She hugged her best friend then her brother-in-law. It was good seeing Damon react in a normal way around Elena, not trying to win her love. It was a refreshing change that everyone had welcomed. Six years ago Damon Salvatore decided he was through waiting for/loving Elena Gilbert and if you ask Bonnie it was the best choice he ever made, just like Stefan was Elena's. Stefan approached Bonnie and gave her a swift hug and whispered to be careful. He shook his brother's hand and took his wife's arm. Bonnie and Damon waved goodbye to the happy couple. Bonnie was the first to move away from the door.

"Hey," Damon interjected, "where are you going?"

"To make something for Katia to eat, when she wakes up."

"I'll join you."

"Damon, leave me alone, whatever happened four years ago, we can pretend it didn't. I don't want to be here with you, I made that perfectly clear when I left."

Damon stared at Bonnie, her eyes went everywhere but his face. Damon always knew when she was lying and it was clear as day that she was lying right now.

"Okay Bonnie, have it your way."

Damon walked away. Bonnie let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She continued towards the kitchen and made a promise to herself. History would not repeat itself.

**_Friday Night_**

Katia was seated between Bonnie and Damon, eating her spaghetti and watching Swan Princess on Netflix. She was currently chatting the adults ear off, telling them the plot of the movie. Damon was preoccupied in his mind, thinking of the moment that changed everything four years ago …

_Damon examined Bonnie from across the room. She looked wonderful in the beautiful sage green strapless charmeuse dress with broach waist accent. Her hair was in a high bun. She was smiling at whatever the waiter was saying and Damon loved the smile on her face. She took another sip of champagne then made her way to the dance floor. He watched as she swayed her hips in motion, seemingly having the time of her life. Damon and Bonnie's relationship dynamic had changed, not by much because they still argued with each other at every opportunity, but they still worked perfectly together. It took a while but Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore had become reluctant friends. Damon stared at Bonnie as she made her way to him, a new fluke of champagne in hand._

"_Shall we dance Mr. Salvatore? I heard the maid of honor and best man always get together at weddings," Bonnie bemused._

"_You are clearly drunk Ms. Bennett, I will not compromise your virtue."_

"_When did you become a gentleman? Seriously Damon, it's a dance, not a wedding proposal."_

_Damon took Bonnie's hand and led her to dance floor….._

Katia moved to Damon's lap and rest her head on his shoulder. Bonnie was in the kitchen doing the dishes and humming along to the music. Tonight hadn't been as awful as she expected it to be. They enjoyed a peaceful dinner and a movie. Now Katia was watching 'Yo Gabba Gabba', snuggled next to Damon. The scene was very domesticated in Bonnie's opinion and to anyone who didn't know their sordid past and its messy details. Bonnie tried her best never to regret anything she had done in her life and she has done some pretty regrettable things. The one thing she regretted the most was sleeping with Damon Salvatore, well almost. There was no actual penetration involved and if Caroline hadn't chosen that exact moment to text Bonnie there would have been. Bonnie guessed that he was the final nail in the coffin that caused her to leave Mystic Falls. She couldn't deal with the embarrassment of becoming one of Damon Salvatore's many victims especially after both her best friends had already slept with him.

Bonnie walked into the Den and sat down beside Damon. Katia took the opportunity to lie across both adults. It didn't take long until she fell asleep. Damon offered to take her up to her room and muttered good night to Bonnie. She suspected that maybe what she had said to him earlier was a little too harsh but it needed to be said. It was the only way she could get through this weekend with him. She had moved on and she hoped that he had moved on too. She changed the channel to HBO which was currently showing a rerun of Game of Thrones. Bonnie allowed the show to consume her, pushing thoughts of Damon away from her mind.

**_Saturday Morning_**

_Damon brought his right hand farther down to rest on Bonnie's ass, squeezing slightly. His left hand left her back to travel hesitantly to her front, where he grabbed her left breast. He kneaded it gently, feeling the soft firmness of her supple breast, and the hard pointy nipple in the center. Damon pinched her nipple, eliciting a small gasp from her mouth. He brought his right hand up from her ass to play with her other breast, rolling and pinching that nipple as well. After a few minutes of furious making out, Bonnie began to crawl downwards, kissing him as she went by his neck, his chest, his stomach, and lower._

_Damon groaned lightly as Bonnie's mouth gave the tip of his cock a quick kiss, the spasm of sexual energy sending a shock of pleasure through his body. She licked the length of his cock slowly, drawing another groan from him. He moaned even more when she began slowly jacking off his inflamed cock, putting her mouth around the engorged, pink head as she did. Bonnie swirled her tongue around the edge of the crown, causing Damon's toes to curl and uncurl several times. Bonnie went deeper still, filling her mouth with his cock. She reached for his balls and squeezed slightly, this sent Damon over the edge. He held tightly to her head and continued to pump her mouth on his cock; he was close, so close …_

Damon woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and flipped over to check the caller ID. It was Stefan. Leave it up to his brother to call at seven in the morning during one of his favorite memories. Damon answered the phone while attempting to mask his raging hard on.

"What do you want?" Damon growled into his cell.

"It's seven which means Katia will be up soon, she has ballet at eight and then a lunch play date at eleven," Elena's voice rang in his ear.

"Why are you telling me this and not Bonnie?"

"She goes for a jog every Saturday morning at six, Damon. Weren't you paying attention yesterday?"

"Not really," Damon could picture Elena rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Just feed my daughter and take her to Ballet, Bonnie will pick her up and take her to the lunch play date."

Elena hanged up the phone in Damon's ear. The good news is that Damon no longer had a hard on thanks to Elena's nagging and he never thought it possible but he found her voice extremely annoying. Damon got out of bed and took a quick shower. He dressed in his usual jeans and dark shirt. He went to check on Katia and found that she was already awake. He lifted her up and carried her down stairs.

"What would you like to eat?" Damon inquired.

"Umm, waffles!" Katia replied cheekily.

"Waffles before ballet? That doesn't sound good."

"No one will have to know."

"Except me," Bonnie said walking into the kitchen and placing a kiss on Katia's forehead, "Morning sweetie."

"Good morning, Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Damon was about to make me waffles!"

"No he wasn't. You eat yogurt, granola and an English muffin before ballet, your mom told me."

"But I want waffles," Katia pouted.

"Okay how about this? Damon will make you whole grain waffles and when we go to the park later, I'll get you the biggest hot dog with all the toppings?"

Katia accepted the deal. Damon made the batter for the waffles and used the waffle iron. He was still thinking about the exchange between Bonnie and Katia. He knew without a doubt that Bonnie would make an excellent mother. Bonnie left the kitchen to take a shower after her run. Bonnie's running gear didn't go unnoticed by Damon. Her track tights were so tight he could see the definite outline of everything. The top she had chosen showed her flat taunt stomach. Damon remembered exactly what it was like to lick the flesh. He shrugged the thought from his mind and turned his attention to Katia.

They finished eating and he left a note for Bonnie who was still in the shower, letting her know that he was taking Katia to her Ballet lessons. Damon put Katia in the car seat and drove to the studio. He began thinking about ways he could get Bonnie interested again. He knew she was lying when she told him off yesterday but he needed a way to prove her. He needed a fool proof plan to seduce Bonnie Bennett again. He had made his mind up; he would not leave Mystic Falls without getting another taste of Bonnie's sweet nectar. This time, there would be actual penetration.

_BDBD_

_How sexy was a man cooking?_ Bonnie thought. She stood in the shower revisiting the memory of Damon in the kitchen making the waffles. He even wore a fucking apron! Almost as if he was purposely trying to seduce her. She would not have it! She wouldn't! Bonnie Bennett will not fall in to bed with Damon Salvatore. All she had to do was get through this weekend then she'll be out in the clear. She doesn't want Damon. Nope. Not even in the slightest, at least that's what she was trying to convince herself. Her traitorous body was aroused at the thought of Damon and her mind kept replaying their last encounter. She moved her fingers to her now heightened arousal. Her fingers played at her most delicate area.

_Damon dropped to his knees and began to kiss and lick at the Bonnie's sweet thighs, whimpering with passion. He licked with the tip of his tongue, tasting her sugary flesh, licking along the inner softness, his mouth going close to her opening. She squirms under his touch and he holds her hips in place. He licked across her slit, sending her into frenzy. Damon ate her out like a man who hadn't eaten in days. Her insides became completely liquefied. It didn't take long for her to orgasm and Damon drank every last drop. He looked up at her, smacking his lips. He kissed her, allowing Bonnie to taste her own sweet nectar. He positioned himself at her entrance when her phone went off._

**_Saturday Afternoon_**

"It's a wonderful experience and I rather enjoy it," the blonde lady was currently rambling on and on about something that Damon didn't care about. He was fixated on exacting his plans for Bonnie. "I do hope Elena and Stefan have an excellent time this weekend, I look forward to hearing about their adventures."

"That makes one of us," Damon said taking a sip of his beer, Bonnie gave him a glare.

"Pardon his manners," Bonnie apologized, "He doesn't know how to behave in public."

"No, but you know I know how to behave in the bedroom," Bonnie flushed at his comment especially considering what she had been doing in the shower a few moments ago.

They were seated at a picnic table near the far end of the park watching Katia interact with her friends. Bonnie was beside Damon while the other couples where on the other side of the picnic table. Bonnie felt Damon's hand carelessly brush against her thigh one more than one occasion. Damon may have given the other parents the impression that Bonnie and him were in a relationship which Bonnie openly objected to. No one believed her though; apparently they looked at each other with lust in their eyes. What made things worse was Damon's need to make everything Bonnie says a sexual innuendo. The two other couples went for a walk and asked Bonnie and Damon to watch the children.

"Stop it," Bonnie warned.

"Stop what Bonnie dear?" Damon feigned innocence.

"Stop touching me and stop making those sexual comments!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," He used his fingers to play at the flesh of thighs, she shrugged away.

"I mean it Damon, stop."

"Okay fine how about a little bet?" bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, "if I bring you to orgasm right now and you make a sound, I get to finish what we started four years ago, tonight."

Bonnie laughed, "What makes you think I would agree to that?"

"If you don't orgasm then I'll leave and go back to California, right now. I'll say bye to Katia and I'll leave."

"I can manage you for another couple of hours Damon, Stefan and Elena are coming back tomorrow morning."

"When I say I'll leave Bonnie, I mean it, you will never have to see me or hear of me every again, I will completely erase the memory of what happened four years ago. I will avoid being in the places that you are. You will be completely free of Damon Salvatore."

"Damon I don't want you gone, we were friends before the whole debacle last year, you're a decent guy. Can we just go back to the way it was before?"

"Fine, I just have one question," he paused and looked at her, "why do you regret what happened so much?"

Bonnie turned away from him, staring out into the horizon. Damon was the only person she had every felt vulnerable around. She had moments with Jeremy and many other guys before, but Damon was the only one who she felt her like her soul was being extracted from within. It didn't make sense considering that he was a pompous asshole and the cause of every bad thing that has ever happened to her. It didn't curb her hunger; yes it was true; Bonnie Bennett wanted Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie turned towards him and looked into his oceanic blue eyes, she licked her lips and thought that what she was about to say is crazy, "Deal."

"What?" Damon was puzzled.

"Your bet from before, I say deal. If you bring me to orgasm and I make a sound, we can finish what we started four years ago, if not you leave."

Damon's eyes bugged out and his mouth hanged open. Did he just hear correctly? Bonnie gave him permission to finger her, in a public area, in front of the children. He must be in some alternate universe.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I do have a couple restrictions for you though, no kissing, the only attention I am to get from you is your finger in my sweet cunt."

Damon agreed and moved closer to Bonnie who had fixed her gaze on Katia. He moved his hand to her pussy and began to play. Bonnie was already soaking wet. Unbeknownst to Damon that whether he was successful or not, he would get to sleep with Bonnie Bennett tonight.

**_Saturday Night_**

Katia was exhausted. Bonnie tucked her in to bed and sang her a sweet lullaby. After returning from the park and her play date, Katia proceeded to ask Damon and Bonnie to play games with her. They spent the entire afternoon, goofing off and joking around. Bonnie taught Katia a new song which they had to sing every time Damon rolled his eyes and whatever they were watching on the television. Damon and Bonnie thoroughly spoiled Katia for dinner; they gave her cake and ice-cream. This caused Katia to be on a sugar rush that she only now came down from. Bonnie pecked Katia on the cheek and turned her lights out.

It was a little after eleven. Bonnie leaned against the closed door and sighed. She knew what was about to happen and she still can't believe she let things get this far. A bet is a bet and boy did she lose. She would be lying if she said that the orgasm Damon gave her was a fake one. She had intended to fake it but she seemed to have forgotten how exceptionally well he was with his hands and words. She also couldn't believe that she made him finger her, in public while they were watching children. There was something about when she was around him that just made her lose her senses.

"_Bonnie, you're so wet," Damon plunged a finger inside her heat, wiggling softly. "Does this turn you on? At any given moment one of those children can walk over and catch us."_

_Bonnie moaned softly as his fingers continued to work in and out slowly. She felt the pressure increase and knew she was close to climax. She tried to stave it off but Damon increased the speed of his finger. Her eyes clamped shut as she worked hard to not make a sound._

"_Hey, Aunt Bonnie," Katia rushed over, "you promised me a hot dog, may I have one?"_

_Bonnie was sure Damon would stop when Katia approached, he didn't. He continued to softly tease Bonnie and it was driving her insane. She barely made out the words okay to Katia when Damon increased his pace once more. He flicked her clit which was needed to send her over the edge. Bonnie screamed._

Bonnie felt her desire increase. She made her way to Damon's room. She was in no way desirable. She had on sweats and a tank top. She hadn't put on a bra; she guessed it would be easier access for Damon. She stood outside his door and knocked softly. Damon opened the door with that sly smirk on his face. She wanted to smack it right off him.

"You actually came? Pun intended," Damon teased.

"Shut up."

Damon pulled her into his room and slammed the door shut. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her flush against him. He stroked her hair so tenderly that Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. The look he gave her nearly melted her heart; he was looking at her the same way he looked at her at the wedding reception. He took a step away from her and sighed.

"I forfeit the bet," Damon stated.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, "Why?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do this because you lost a bet bonnie."

"Oh for fucks sake! How dumb are you? Obviously I want you Damon. Why else would I make a bet that I was sure to lose?"

Damon smirked, "I know I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Oh you fucking ass-"

Damon's lips cut of Bonnie's last words. Their tongues fought for dominance which Damon won. Damon shoved Bonnie unto his bed and crawled over to her pinning her to the bed. He nibbled on her ear and made small kisses under her lobe. He traced the tattoo with his tongue and nipped it softly. He moved once more to her lips and she moaned sending it right to his manhood. He moved further down her body paying attention to her sensitive nipples and her small happy trail. He hovered over her cunt and gave is a quick kiss.

"I've missed the taste of you." She pushed his head back between her legs and urged him on. He reveled in the taste of her. Biting, teasing, licking and fondling her. She was in a complete state of euphoria. He managed to allow her to climax two times before he moved away. She was eager to return the favor reaching for his cock when he shook his head and stopped her.

"If memory serves me right, you give a killer blow job and I don't want to finish before I'm between your legs," he winked at her and reached for a condom at his bedside table.

Damon positioned himself at her entrance and teased her with his cock. He made small circles before going deep inside her then pulling out. He was going agonizingly slow, causing Bonnie to go buck wild underneath him. He held her hips and went in again, holding her there then flicking her bundle of nerves. She screamed and he crushed his lips to hers, warning her to be quiet, Katia is two rooms down. He picked up the pace and continued to go in and out of her. Bonnie shocked Damon by flipping him over and she was now on top. She rode him like a first class jockey, Damon was sure he would break. He felt his orgasm fast approaching and flipped her back underneath him pumping in and out faster than before and playing with her clit. Bonnie came first, in a world shattering orgasm, Damon soon followed.

**_Sunday Morning_**

Bonnie ached in places she hadn't ached in a while. She moved out from under Damon's arm and went for her night gown. She slipped it on and went to check up on Katia. She opened the door to find Katia missing. Bonnie started freaking out. She went downstairs to find that she wasn't there either. Bonnie was nervous, she ran upstairs to wake Damon up. He groaned at her, when she explained what was wrong, he became alerted. They decided to search the bedrooms and noted that if she wasn't in any of them, they would have to phone Elena and Stefan. They walked to her parents' room and opened the door. They were shocked to find Stefan and Elena lying comfortably with their daughter in between them. Bonnie sighed in relief. Damon pulled her closer.

Damon cleared his throat, "You know, we should have known if you were coming early?"

Stefan was the first to speak, "We got in early this morning."

Bonnie suddenly remembered what she was doing early this morning and her skin heat up. Elena sat up in the bed and played with her daughter's hair. She stared at her best friend who was blushing her face off.

"The next time you guys want to practice baby making, do it quietly, you could have given Katia nightmares and that's Stefan and my job." Elena laughed.

Katia stirred beside her, opening her eyes and smiling. She leaned into her mother's hold and stared at the adults around her.

"Finally finished what you started four years ago brother?" Stefan queried.

"You knew about the wedding reception?" Bonnie shrieked.

"We all did, Damon has the gift of gab," Elena stated.

"You little piece of s-" Bonnie directed at Damon.

"LANGUAGE!" Stefan, Elena and Damon shouted pointing at Katia.

"This doesn't change anything," Bonnie muttered.

"That's where you're wrong little bird, this changes everything." Damon kissed her on the cheek and led her to join the rest of the family on the bed.


End file.
